


Jelly's Birthday Challenge

by jelly123



Series: Jelly's Birthday Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jelly's Birthday Challenge, Multi, Myself - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Series, Smut, TAGGING EVERYTHING, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: So over on tumblr (@canadianjelly) I posted that for the month of December leading up to my birthday, I will be posting one new fic a day based off a prompt list of Christmasy/Wintery type things. This is the resulting chaos! Everything is a mixture of Supernatural and The Walking Dead, my two main fandoms. I hope everyone loves this as much as I do!Side-note:The tags above are just general, each new update will have it's fic specific tags added to it!





	Jelly's Birthday Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer (I 'm adding this here, and as well as on the specific fics):** All the RPF one's do not intend hate towards the actor's real life spouses/partners! They are amazing women and I do not wish any of them harm! That being said, please if it's not your cup of tea feel free to move on! Don't torture yourself with something you do not like! 
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay, that being said, enjoy my birthday/Christmas present to all of you!_

**_Quotes:_ **

  * **_**_“Winter is Coming” -_** **George R.R Martin, A Game of Thrones**_**


  * **_“The heart can get really cold if all you've known is winter.” ―_**[ ** _Benjamin Alire Sáenz_**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4841310.Benjamin_Alire_S_enz) ** _,_**[ ** _Last Night I Sang to the Monster_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6602788)


  * **_“Snow flurries began to fall and they swirled around people's legs like house cats. It was magical, this snow globe world.” ―_**[ ** _Sarah Addison Allen_**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/566874.Sarah_Addison_Allen) ** _,_**[ ** _The Sugar Queen_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2854106)


  * **_“What did you bring me today? Delusional mutterings with a side of crazy?” ―_**[ ** _Marissa Meyer_**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4684322.Marissa_Meyer) ** _,_**[ ** _Winter_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18390887)


  * **_“Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home.” ―_**[ ** _Edith Sitwell_**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/65646.Edith_Sitwell)



 

**_Winter Activities_ **

  * **_**_Snowball Fight_**_**


  * **_Sledding_**


  * **_Baking_**


  * **_Ice Skating_**


  * **_Curling up in front of a fire_**



 

**_Gifs_ **

  * **_[**_https://media.giphy.com/media/E1v4GJ5LkcPHa/giphy.gif_**](https://media.giphy.com/media/E1v4GJ5LkcPHa/giphy.gif)_**


  * [**_https://media.giphy.com/media/E8wm3nfbNWBdC/giphy.gif_**](https://media.giphy.com/media/E8wm3nfbNWBdC/giphy.gif)


  * [**_https://media.giphy.com/media/CiYnRKpXe2Fry/giphy.gif_**](https://media.giphy.com/media/CiYnRKpXe2Fry/giphy.gif)


  * [**_https://media.giphy.com/media/7fgcCCvWKMD6g/giphy.gif_**](https://media.giphy.com/media/7fgcCCvWKMD6g/giphy.gif)


  * **_<https://media.giphy.com/media/l1IY1hvvxF22G2lm8/giphy.gif>_**



 

**_Songs_**

  * **_**_Winter Wonderland - Michael Buble_**_**


  * **_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra_**


  * **_December - Ariana Grande_**


  * **_All I Want For Christmas is You - Mariah Carey_**


  * **_Do They Know It’s Christmas - 1984 Bandaid_**


  * **_Christmas Eve/Sarajevo - Trans Siberian Orchestra_**



 

 


End file.
